The Trap
by romancelover
Summary: Yves gets trapped in a small room. Jimmy finds her but closes the door not knowing he'll get locked in there also. That's bad...or is it??


  
The Lone Gunmen  
  
Title: The Trap  
  
By: yves_gurl  
  
E-mail: cresentvgirl@yahoo.com  
  
Catergory: Jimmy/Yves romance Yves POV  
  
Feedback: Please  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary:Yves gets trapped in a small room. Jimmy finds Yves but closes the door not knowing he'll get locked in as well. But that's bad...or is it??  
  
Authors Notes: I love this couple. But, I don't own them. ):,( Enjoy the story.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My name is Yves Adele Harlow. I have black long hair and dark eyes.  
  
OK, as I was walking down a dim hallway, I saw a sign on a room labled: IN HERE. I opened it and went in. I closed the door behind me. I found the light switch and turned on the lights. There I saw another sign that said: LOOKS LIKE YOUR STUCK, BABE I tried to turn the doorknob, but it was busted...or locked. How was I going to get out this time??  
  
~~~~~.....~~~~~*****~~~~~.....~~~~~*****~~~~~.....~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
Frohike: Hey, I recieved an e-mail from a person. We gotta big story, guys.  
  
Byers: About what??  
  
Frohike: 3 men kidnapped a poor innocent child and is holding her for randsome.  
  
Langley: (sarcastically) Wow, what an original story. I'll get on it right away.  
  
Frohike: Hahah. Come on Langley, get off your stupid computer game.  
  
Langley: But I almost beat the Droid.  
  
Frohike: Tell someone who gives a damn, come ON!!  
  
Langley: OH fine.  
  
Jimmy: Hey guys, isn't it weird that this story pops on our hands and we haven't seen Yves in like..1 week.  
  
Langley: Hey, yea. We have to get there before her.  
  
Jimmy: No, what if something happened to her?  
  
Frohike: Who the hell cares??  
  
Langley: Come on guys, let's go!  
  
~~~~~.....~~~~~*****~~~~~.....~~~~~*****~~~~~.....~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
Hey, I know!! I'll call the Lone Gunmen to get me out here!!  
  
Phone: RING RING RING  
  
Come on, pick up.  
  
Answering Machine: Hi, this is the Lone Gunmen and Jimmy. We're not here or we're to lazy to get up so leave you message. Give us your name number(Frohike:)and if your single, you ladies, and we'll get back to you ASAP. BEEP  
  
Come on guys answer me........GUYS??....OK, well I'm trapped so, HELP ME!!!!!  
  
There goes a good weekend down the drain. I want to get out of this damn closet.  
  
~~~~~.....~~~~~*****~~~~~.....~~~~~*****~~~~~.....~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
Langley: Mapquest says only 5 more miles, then we need an identification code which is...(types on computer)...5863.  
  
Jimmy: What if someone calls us and we're not there?  
  
Frohike: Who's gonna call us, Jimmy?  
  
Jimmy: Yves could.  
  
Byers: Why do you always mention Yves Jimmy?  
  
Frohike: Yea, do you like her or what??  
  
Jimmy: I think she's pretty.  
  
Langley: Jimmy and Yves sittin' in a tree....  
  
Jimmy: You won't tell her, will you?  
  
Frohike: Your secret is safe with us.  
  
All 3 names cross their fingers behind their backs.  
  
Jimmy: Thanks guys.  
  
~~~~~.....~~~~~*****~~~~~.....~~~~~*****~~~~~.....~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
I guess I'm crying silently now. I don't know if anyone...wait!! I know, I'll call Frohike on his cellphone.  
  
Phone: RING RING  
  
Frohike: Hello?  
  
Me: Oh gosh, Frohike its me, Yves.  
  
Frohike: Yves??  
  
Me: I'm locked in a closet trying to help save this girl.  
  
Frohike: That's what we're on our way to do.  
  
Me: Help me first.  
  
Frohike: Hell no, you'd just steel our story like the last billion times.  
  
Me: Please...help me. I'm begging you.  
  
Frohike: Fine, I'll send Jimmy to get you ok?  
  
Me: OK, thank you.  
  
I hang up on him.  
  
Yes, I'm finally getting out of this hellhole!!  
  
~~~~~.....~~~~~*****~~~~~.....~~~~~*****~~~~~.....~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
Jimmy: What do I do??  
  
Frohike: Once we get there, you're going to save Yves. She's in a closet.  
  
Jimmy: (with a smirk on his face) OK!!  
  
Langley: Ooh, your gonna be Prince Charming and rescue Cinderella.  
  
Byers: Come on, type in the identification code, Frohike.  
  
Frohike typed in the code and got in.  
  
Jimmy: Guys, don't you think that was too easy?  
  
Frohike: Hell yea, and I like it!!!  
  
Byers: I think Jimmy's right, be careful.  
  
Once they got in...  
  
Byers: Jimmy, you look for Yves while the 3 of us look for the innocent girl.  
  
Jimmy:...ok.  
  
~~~~~.....~~~~~*****~~~~~.....~~~~~*****~~~~~.....~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
Please, someone save me....  
  
Door opens...  
  
Me: Huh?  
  
Jimmy: It's me, Jimmy.  
  
Me: Jimmy, thank God it was you.  
  
Jimmy: You alright?  
  
Me: Yea, I guess..  
  
Jimmy shut the door  
  
Me: Oh no.  
  
Jimmy: Oops?  
  
Me: We're locked in.  
  
Jimmy: Sorry Yves.  
  
Me: It's not you fault, you didn't know.  
  
Jimmy: So, how did you get in here?  
  
Me: I thought the girl was here, when the sign...  
  
Jimmy: I know.  
  
I started to cry, though I don't know why.  
  
Jimmy put his arm over me, and I put my head on his shoulder.  
  
Jimmy: It's OK. We'll be fine.  
  
~~~~~.....~~~~~*****~~~~~.....~~~~~*****~~~~~.....~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
Frohike: (whispering) Hello??  
  
Girl: Help!!  
  
The 3 follow the voice and it leads to a little girl.  
  
Girl: Who are you?  
  
Byers: We're here to save you  
  
Girl: Well it's about time. My name's Mel. I wanna go home.  
  
Langley: Come here. We'll take you home.  
  
Mel: OK....  
  
The 3 get out safley...too safley....  
  
Langley: Where the hell is Jimmy?  
  
Byers: LANGLEY!! Watch you language.  
  
Mel: Hell, Hell, Hell....  
  
Frohike: Oh, great, Langley go find Jimmy. Mel, could ya please SHUT UP??  
  
Mel: WWWWWWAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Langley: I'm goin', I'm goin'  
  
~~~~~.....~~~~~*****~~~~~.....~~~~~*****~~~~~.....~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
I fell asleep on his shoulder I guess, and I was out cold.   
  
Jimmy: Yves?? YVES??  
  
He shook me. I didn't budge. He felt my pulse. I was still breating, barely. Maybe 'cause loss of oxygen.  
  
Langley: Jimmy?  
  
Jimmy: Don't close the door.  
  
Langley: OK  
  
Jimmy: We have to get Yves to a close hospital. Hurry!!  
  
He carried me to the van. He and Langley put me in the back seat. Langley jumped in his seat while Jimmy stayed with me.  
  
Mel: Hey mister, who's that?  
  
Jimmy: Call me Jimmy, Jimmy Bond. Her name is Yves.  
  
Mel: You can't be Jimmy Bond. He lives on TV. Why's she hurt?  
  
Jimmy: She was trapped like you, but couldn't breathe.  
  
Mel: (immatating Lucy from I Love Lucy) Uggghhh.  
  
At the hospital...  
  
Jimmy waited by my side the whole time. Once I started to stir, he rushed to me.  
  
Me: Jimmy......you..saved....me  
  
Jimmy: Are you alright?  
  
Me: Yes, but Jimmy...  
  
Jimmy: Yea?  
  
Me: I think I'm in love with you  
  
Jimmy: I know I'm in love with you.  
  
And we kissed passionatley.  
  
Mel: Hey, Jimmy and that girl are kissing.  
  
Jimmy and I laughed.  
  
Langley, Byers and Frohike: Jimmy and Yves sittin' in a tree/K-I-S-S-I-N-G/First comes love/Then comes marrige/The comes baby in the baby carrige/That's not all/That's not all/Baby playing basketball  
  
Me: Shut up.  
  
Frohike: Make me  
  
I threw a pillow at him and laughed. I finally found someone I trully loved. And I kissed Jimmy again.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
